Shawn
Shawn, labeled The Paranoid Doomsayer, was a camper on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of Team Maskwak . Personality The paranoid doomsayer. Shawn isn't one of those crazy guys that believe the Zombie apocalypse will come, he believes its already here! He came to Total Drama because he thought an isolated island would drastically lower the chances of mass Zombie attack. He drinks coffee 24/7 to stay alert and warns his team of the impending attack. "Any second now. Look alert! Is that you being alert? Cause you're looking like zombie snack to me." At the first hint of danger he abandons his team to hide, terrified. If he wins the money he's going to build a Zombie-proof shelter. He's addicted to horror movies & horror video games and is obsessed with many known conspiracy theories and keeps coming up with crazier and crazier theories of his own. Coverage Total Drama: Pahkitew Island On So, Uh This Is My Team?, he is saved from falling by Jasmine. He does not do very much in the challenge, but does contribute. Shawn jumps off a tree to talk to Jasmine in I Love You, Grease Pig, before the challenge started. Shawn is the second in his team to compete in the challenge, as he and Topher have to zip line with their pig in their posession. He loses to Topher. He is picking food for his team in Twinning Isn't Everything, and blushes when he speaks to Jasmine in the beginning of the episode, confessing his feelings for her in the confessional. He brings the food back to his team shortly after. When the challenge takes place,he takes it so seriously that he paints himself as a tree so he can camoflague. Him and Dave go to pick food for their team in I Love You, I Love You Knots, and he pulls his teammate away when he sees Jasmine, as he is nervous around her. During the challenge, he is dared to squirt his boogers on someone, and he does it to Dave (to the chagrin of the latter), earning a point for his team. On A Blast From The Past, he is sighing over Jasmine (who is sleeping on the branch away from the one he is on), but freaks out when he sees what appears to be a zombie (which is really Amy), causing him to run off in fear of a zombie apocalypse. Chef finds him in the woods and angrily brings him over to where the others are completing the challenge. He is forced to fight against Jasmine, and when he aggressively hits her too hard, which makes her mad at him for the rest of the episode. In Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems, Shawn is seen crying in the confessional after Dave informs him he is making a picnic for Sky and himself. He tries to give Jasmine flowers right before the challenge starts, but she throws them on the floor, still upset about the last episode. He competes in the challenge with his team but does not do anything note worthy for the remainder of the episode. He is shown to care less about Sugar's complaining in This Is The Pits!. He helps his team with the challenge, but has no lines during the actual episode itself. Trivia *He is very paranoid. This comes from a coffee and horror video games addiction. * He is somewhat similar to 2nd generation cast member, Sam. * Because Dave told him in A Blast From The Past, that the Kinosewaks are zombies, he even hit his crush, Jasmine because of his addictions. Gallery Lixonao.PNG|Shawn looking for materials JASMINESAVESSHAWN.PNG|Shawn and Jasmine Goodbyebeardo.PNG|Shawn and Team Maswak Elimination.PNG|Shawn at Team Maswak's first elimination ceremony Eerybodyexceptsdaveagreewithleonard.PNG|Shawn cheering with Team Maswak Confusedbearslose.PNG|Shawn and Team Maswak disappointed at losing the first challenge Ella with team.jpg|Shawn cheering up Dave ShawnConfessional.png|Shawn using the confessional for the first time. MaskwakWin.png|Shawn and Tesm Maskwak wins episode 3's challenge Three'sACrowd.png|Shawn, Jasmine, and Samey Chris blah blah blah.png|Shawn listens to Chris Makswakelimination.png|Shawn at Team Maskwak's 2nd elimination ceremony Chrisinformingchallengetwo.png Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.PNG THETEAMSCAREDSKY.PNG Shawntalkingaboutjasmine.PNG Shawnjumps.PNG SHAWNANDDAVEAGAIN.PNG ShawnandDave.PNG IWILLKILLHER.PNG Goella.PNG Ellafalls.PNG ShawnandDave.PNG 36tHEFinal8.PNG 35mYpRINCE.PNG 30GSH.PNG 22sUGARANDsHAWNSCARED.PNG 21MONK-MONKEY.PNG 18SugarandtheMonkey.PNG 17ShawnDaveandSky.PNG 10ShawnandJasmineconflit.PNG 3ShawnandDave.PNG Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Team Maskwak Category:Protagonists